What is there to hide?
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: [THE LITTLE DEVIL TYPE]  I've sort of changed the basic topic.  Hikaru's new friend Yumi seems fine enough when she asks him for a date.  But is there more to her than just a pretty face?
1. You're Late

"The little devil type"_ he'd called it. How right could a man be? _ she thought bleakly to herself, absentmindedly glancing up just in time watch the seconds hand on the clock tick past twelve. _Shit, nine o'clock!_ Jerking up right from her chair, she let it tumble backwards and clatter to a stop several feet behind her, not caring as her books fell to the floor and slid over the marble. She clenched her hands and sprinted through the open doorway, racing down the hall towards the third music room. Throwing the doors open, she hardly noticed the crack of their collision with the wall. Outside, several heads peeked from out of doorways but quickly tucked back in and continued their conversations.

"Irasshaimassen!" rang the familiar chorus of voices as they regarded her reckless entry with disapproval. Only Hunny seemed unaffected by this odd behavior. She'd noticed that the Hitachiin brothers had remained silent through their natural greeting.

"You're late." Hikaru turned his back on her, but she swore she could have heard him grimace smugly.

"So I am," she lowered her eyes and muttered, "Gomen." She sighed, running her spindly fingers through her short dark hair. Flattening the wrinkles in her jacket she added one more apology: "Gomen-nasai." She looked up to see Kyouya eyeing her blandly with obvious distaste and watched him jot a few notes into his infamous notebook. No doubt she was on his bad list.

"Chop-chop. Get to work." The host club split up and did what they were told. Turning to her he spoke again. "Haruhi, if you insist on being late, at least be late earlier," Tamaki advised. She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"By which you mean-"

Kyouya cut her off. "Don't be late."

She stared up at his cold bespectacled face. At this, he turned from her and took his usual seat at his desk, typing endless records of God knows what. She wondered how he'd gotten behind her, having had no recollection of him coming anywhere within a 20 foot diameter of where she stood. Hands in pockets, she walked off without a sound and assumed her post on a burgundy couch on the left side of the room.

Customers started filling in around ten-ish, and soon the Third Music Room was bustling with excited s. The s were split up into about six groups, each crowding a member of the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Suddenly blank, she wondered how she'd gotten to be working here. But a wave of memory came back over her and she recalled that fateful day when she'd first discovered the Host Club.

_Peeking through the door, she saw a group of angels through her tangled brown hair and smudged glasses. "Irasshaimassen." They welcomed her simultaneously. "Hmm," The twins began, "I never expected the scholarship commoner to be gay."_

_She went pale and glanced down at her boyish clothes and flat chest. Her short hair didn't help much either. "…Gay?" she squeaked._

"_So what type do you fancy," The tall blond one broke in. "The wild type?" He gestured towards a slim, straight faced teen "The loli-shota type?" Nodding at the youthful blond one with the baby features. "The little devil type?" Motioning towards the red haired twins. "The cool type?" He looked to the more mature one of the group with black hair and oval glasses._

_"N-no!" She backed up. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"_

_The tall blond angel cut her off. "Or… how about you try me?" She jerked back at his sudden advance on her, knocking an expensive looking vase to the floor, and watching it shatter, slow motion, on the ground._

"_Ahh..." The twins looked over her shoulder as she reached aimlessly, frozen in spot._

"_Rene's flower vase. That was the target for our in-school auction." The left one spoke on his own- for some reason, it came as a shock to her. _

"_That's not good," the other one then added. "And we thought we could have reaped eight million yen off of this."_

_She went pale again. "About paying for this-"_

_The twins spoke simultaneously again "Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform…"_

_Separate again, one of the red haired boys commented "Besides, what's with that stupid outfit?"_

_The tall bespectacled one spoke next. "What should we do, Tamaki?"_

"_When in Rome, do as the Romans do," the mature looking blond one stated, looking very kingly as he did so. "If you don't have money, work it off."_

Snapping back to reality, she turned to an eager looking group of s. All of them were blushing and stammering- she hardly believed that the too had mistaken her for a boy.

Fortunately, the host club members had caught on before too long.


	2. A Guest in My Heart and Rude Awakenings

(**hai** yes)

(**senpai** some sort of formal-ish title for boys/men)

Skoteinos Metamfiezomai is my beta checker person

* * *

Hikaru rested his chin on his hands. He fixed his bright ocher eyes on the wall, peering through long pastel fingers. A tapped him on the shoulder. She was young, maybe 15, with deep set eyes and dark, straight hair reaching down to her steady shoulders. She had a pretty face, but he had to admit, the yellow uniform dress didn't suit her well. Her red lips and mysterious smile clashed with the pale yellow and sophistication of the gown. He was set with an unbreakable gaze, and finally the opened her mouth. "H-Hikaru." She paused and looked down at her feet, a deep red flushing up her cheeks, painting her face in embarrassment. "I would like…" She glanced up and quickly shifted her eyes back to the ground. "To know, if… if… maybe…" Another gap in her sentence and he realized that the room had already been emptied of all other life. _She's wasting my time._ He thought selfishly. She looked back up at him. Hikaru showed little effort to hide the impatience on his face. This made the shrink back in apology. Half of it, he was sure, was fear. 

"And you would be?" He questioned, in an unmistakable tone.

"Yu-Yumi." She said, bashful. Noticing that his face portrayed no sign of reaction, she saw room to continue. "Hikaru." She said, gaining her confidence. "I want you to go out with me." She blushed deeper when she noticed his shocked expression, but she held her ground and kept her chin up. What she couldn't hide was the pleading look in her eyes. The twinkling desperation in those eyes was enough to squeeze a response from him.

"That wasn't a question." He corrected her, pulling a straight face. He raised one eyebrow silently and stared at her.

"I didn't ask you."

He opened his mouth and waited for words to come. Closing it in defeat, he pursed his lips and waited for her to say more.

A few soundless moments passed. "Look, I don't intend to waste your time, and I don't plan on letting you waste mine." She turned to make her leave.

"Wait."

Pivoting back to face him, she looked at his sitting figure again. Examining his lean features and topaz eyes.

Hikaru noticed her scrutinizing look and moved on. "_One_ chance." He exaggerated the one, but intended something else.

She smiled and made her way to the double doors, her steps echoing in the empty marble room. Hikaru stood suddenly, remembering. "Friday, four."

Yumi stopped momentarily then pick up her pace once more. His eyes ed on the doors when they closed. But it wasn't long before they reopened and a familiar face walked in.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru searched his brother's vacant face. "Are you ok?" He waited for a response, but Hikaru remained silent. "Is anybody home?" He teased, knocking on his brothers pale forehead. "Hmm…." He regarded his twin, allowing his confused eyes to sweep Hikaru's frozen body. Having no more patience, he grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him out of place, letting go and allowing him to stumble onto the floor. "Oops?" He winced mockingly, waiting for his brother to respond.

"Ahh…" Hikaru complained.

"Let's GO."

* * *

Haruhi woke early to "Sakura Kiss" playing on her phone. "Hai?" She answered, reluctantly pushing back the sheets from her legs. 

"Haruhi?"

"Hai."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"HOME?!"

"Ugh…" She held the phone as far from her ear as possible until the ringing subsided. Reluctantly she brought it back. "Wh—" He cut her off.

"Haruhi, this is Tamaki. And don't EVER do that again! You scared me sick!"

"We've been through this, Senpai, it's the weekend. Do you know how many times I've told you to STOP CALLING ME WHENEVER I'M NOT THERE? I'm starting to go DEAF."

Whimper Click A long beep sounded through her phone and she snapped it shut irritably.

"Rich bd."

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaru-chan!" She was tackled awake (yet again) by a small man. _Why is there a man in my bedroom? The world may never know… _He hugged her tightly and gazed up with sparkly puppy eyes. "Will you play with me and my bun-bun, Haru-chan?" 

She rubbed her eye sleepily. "I'm tired, Hunny-senpai."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but—" He stuttered. _What a baby-ish 12__th__ grader…_

Haruhi sighed. "Where is Mori-Senpai?"

"He said he's busy." The boy glanced downward sheepishly and flushed. _This is embarrassing to him?_ "So I came to ask you, Haru-chan!" Hunny grinned at her once more, making her exhale with guilt.

"Ok. Who let you in?"

"Your mom."

(Awkward silence.) "That's my dad."

"Oh…"

"Look, go outside for awhile, I'll get ready and come out in a little bit."

"Ok!" He danced out of the room, swinging his stuffed bunny in wide arcs.

Haruhi followed him to the door and closed it behind him. "In ten years." After making sure that it was safely locked and Hunny-proof, she crawled back into bed and shut her eyes.

* * *

"What now?" She was rudely awakened from her dream (Johnny Depp squee) to find another man in her room. _Dad, I am SO writing you out of my will. I may just DIE from lack of sleep if you keep letting them in like this._ "I locked my freaking door! If you were meant to get through, the lock wouldn't BE THERE." 

"Up."

"What?" Haruhi stared, dumbfounded. _If I'd thought Tamaki had any sense of privacy…_

"Please?" He raised his eyebrows pleadingly.

She sighed and pushed her covers back. "What do you want?"

"I dropped my toothbrush in your toilet."

"OUT."


	3. The Black Box

"Ugh…" Haruhi crawled out of her bed to greet the morning with a hostile hello. Her short hair was rumpled and greasy as she walked through the door of the bathroom for a proper look at herself. One glance sent her right to the shower for a cleansing. As the hot water poured over her body and she finally began to relax…

"Good morning, sunshine. The earth says hello!"

"YAHHH!!!!!"

* * *

"Hikaru," She began. "Friday is too far." Hanging over his shoulder, she whispered anxiously to him. "I need Tuesday." 

He looked up to his left. Finding her face just inches from his own startled him. "Why?"

"I've already explained that." She took her head back, but still stood dangerously close, her lips turning up slightly as she studied his confused face. "Four o'clock." She turned to go and stood still, perched in a firm position, her back rigid and threatening. "I know you'll be here."

There was a slight edge that crept a long the rims of her words. Like a snake hiding in the bushes, hissing softly at passersby. Hikaru watched Yumi complete her exit before making his own. The third music room seemed a lot larger though, whenever it was empty.

_Tomorrow… Tomorrow!_ Hikaru jolted. _Damn!_ He sprinted down the crowded halls, dodging people awkwardly. He wasn't sure why he didn't remember it before. At four o'clock he had a meeting with the Host Club. He was supposed to be the one to decorate their already shining halls for the Saturday Ball. Hardly bothering to slow his pace, Hikaru barged into the door. "My Lord!" He panted. "I can't come tomorrow, you'll have to find someone else who will help Kaoru."

Tamaki looked hurt, but not at all shocked by the sudden change of plans. He'd grown used to Hikaru's random mood swings. "Very well." He reached his hand over to grasp the small cellphone sitting quietly on his desk. With a flip and a few clicks on the dial pad, Tamaki placed the tiny speaker to his ear and waited for the ring. "Hello?" He paused momentarily. "Yes, this is Tamaki…. I'd like to speak to Delilah…." A minute passed. "Hey there, Delilah. How's it been in New York City? …That's good, you're flying in today? …So due to some last minute cancellations I've fallen short on my decorative committee… yes, the moody one again… I _think_ he's gay but I've never been sure…."

Hikaru ran back out the door.

* * *

A phone buzzed in His ear. "Hello?" 

"Zis iz yoor vakeup cahll."

"I didn't ask for a vakeup cahll – wake-up call."

"Yez yoo deed."

"Um, no, I didn't."

"Zis iz zee Mooffiiieeennnn man?"

"Who lives on Drury Lane?"

"Yeeehhhzzz."

He hung up sourly. _Hmph, muffin man, yeah right. Damn prank callers._ A man opened the door to his room.

"I heard your phone ring from next door. I think you got my wake-up call."

Hikaru blinked, wide-eyed.

"In apology for their mistake, I made you a lovely muffin basket."

"Oh that's very nice of you." Hikaru got up and reached for his gift but slammed the door with his extended hand.

* * *

Entering the third music room seven hours later, Hikaru stumbled over a black box. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands a few times before noticing the red tag on the one side. It read: 

"_**Hikaru, I need this from you. Open the box and give it to me."**_

"Wha…?" He wondered aloud, resuming the turning of the box. "There's no opening…" He tapped on the side with the card, then on the opposite side. The black cardboard shattered like glass and a bright white orb sprang onto the floor. _Why'd they go through the trouble of wrapping and having me give it back to an anonymous note writer when they could have just taken it…_ He paused in thought. _Where's Yumi? …Is this like… her version of an apology note for being stood up? It's four._ He reached down to clean up what was once cardboard. It was weird… as soon as he'd tapped it, the cardboard turned to glass. "Ugh!" He exclaimed under his breath. He looked down at his sliced finger and dropped the shard he had been about throw towards the trash can on the other end of the room. He began to bring his cut to his lips when the white orb launched an intense glow over the room. The drained from his finger and flew into the ball, turning it a brilliant gold against the pale glow. Abruptly the radiance ceased and the glass reassembled around the orb, perfectly intact. "What the hell?!"

He got up and bolted for the door but they were flung open in front of him and an earsplitting roar filled his ears. Yumi stood in the doorway, looking tense and hungry. Her legs were wide spread, her body perched on top, like a wild cat waiting to spring. She hissed and lurched forward onto him, gripping from around his waist and head, and holding his exposed neck close to her open lips. Her body took on an almost seductive posture, caressing him in her low dipped grasp. She pressed her mouth into the arch between his collarbone and his nick biting down hard and inhaling the deep red liquid the poured out of the wound. After several long seconds, she withdrew her teeth and looked into his burnt, glazed eyes. They appeared to steam like red coals being drowned in icy water. Releasing him, she turned to stalk out of the room after picking up her black box.

* * *

He was shocked out of unconsciousness by a loud beep. Glancing down at his watch, Hikaru lost his breath. Four. Sharp. The room was just as empty as it was when he'd entered. It'd felt like more than a few seconds to him. Scrambling to his feet, he brushed some red dust off his jacket. _Wait… _He bent his head to look more closely at the stain. It smelled like . _It wasn't a dream. _But there were no other traces. _Unless…_ He felt around on his neck, tracing his bones for any damages – his finger ran over a large bump, and then another. _Oh my god…_ He put his arms at his sides and took deep breaths in an effort to keep himself calm, but he was shaking violently despite that. 

Hikaru walked himself over to one of the mirrors hanging above a heavily flowered, pedestal-like table. Clutching the side, he looked deeply into the mirror. "Hello, Hikaru."

He whirled around frantically, but no breath came to him that he could inhale.

"I like the adjustments I've made."


	4. Questions

**IT WONT LET ME SAY GURL! (with an I) UGH!**

* * *

Haruhi jogged toward the main staircase, late again. She was supposed to join them at four, exactly, but she'd been held up. The doors to the third music room burst open.

* * *

"Get away!" He ran frantically, his feet yelling out echoes on the marble surface and pivoted to face a that he thought he recognized. Recollection clicked in, half way down the hall. "Haruhi, you've got to help me! That , that behind me just tried to EAT ME! Run, save yourself.." Hikaru paused and stared into her blank face, his eyelids dropping in concern. "Haruhi…" He whispered, trailing his fingers along her jaw. "What did she do to you…?" He forced the words out hoarsely, his lips trembling with fury. He turned to face her and asked, "What have you _done_?" 

"Hikaru…" Yumi looked hurt by his words. "I can't let people see me."

"And why is that? Huh?" He yelled at her, his body shaking with confusion.

"Hikaru… I'm so afraid…" She began again.

"What did you do to me? Why don't I breath? Does time stop for me too? Will I never talk to them again? Why did you try to kill me?"

"We don't breath."

"Who?

"Us."

"Wh…" she cut him off.

"Not for you. I developed this power so I could pause time to feed." She noticed him shudder and gag at the phrase. "Vampires aren't affected by time lapses such as these. And I didn't try to kill you."

Hikaru looked away, as if thinking something through. "So… Why didn't time pause for me? When you "asked" me to "date" you, I mean…"

"Because I thought I could catch the room at an empty occasion when I wouldn't have to stop time. I really did want to date you though."

"You mean eat me?"

"I didn't eat you!"

The sudden change in her calm startled him and he stepped back in shock, once again failing to gasp.

"Hikaru! I thought if I changed you, you would understand my hunger. I wanted to keep you with me! I've watched you with her!" She gestured to the gurl frozen in mid-step and looked down, her lower lip trembling. "I thought you could do the same for me."

She moved her smoldering black eyes back up to his. Lifting her white skinned hand, she extended her fingers for his cheek, but he drew back. She immediately dropped her arm and disappeared out the open window to his left.

Hikaru rushed to the glass only to find nothing but what was there before.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah!" He whipped around and saw Haruhi looking curiously from him to the window, her neck slightly craned to see past his shoulder. "Sorry, nothing. Just thought I'd…" He stopped and sniffed the air. Still. No breath filling his lungs, but something else. A sweet and alluring smell trickling from the place that Haruhi stood. "Are you wearing perfume…?" He asked awkwardly, lifting his nose to get a better sense of the smell. Haruhi snapped her eyes back to him again, this time holding her gaze. She seemed a little confused and skeptical about his recent activities.

"No." She shook her head and he came to slow realization.

"Oh, god…." He whispered, his eyes looking right past hers and glazing over in dread. His mouth hung open slightly. "I have to go." He carried his gape away from her direction and left, sprinting down the hall.


End file.
